


Lygerastia

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Eric has EMOSHUNZ probs, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, pretty metaphors for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr Ask Box meme. _(Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.)_

Eric is good at touching.

He says things in the dark in a language that Alan never read in the Academy manual: fingers spelling glyphs against skin, lips mouthing secrets in breath.

There’s something about the shedding of cloth that seems magical, like a fairytale or a folklore, when Eric touches Alan.

Alan resents the rising sun, but he still hangs onto skin that is warm in dark or light.

Somewhere in the morning when everything is pale, morning glories yawn in pale blue wails, summoning the dawn.

What terrible tales they regale; then wilt, as purple as a bruise.


End file.
